criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ice Queen
The Ice Queen is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-first case of the game. It is the fifth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Ocean Shore district. Plot While Frank and the player were on night duty as assigned to them by Chief Marquez, the player noticed the frozen body of blogger Becky Walden on the beach. Mid-investigation, Chief Marquez told the team of reports of someone fitting Becky's profile running away from the Little Mermaid nightclub after racking up a $1005 bill. Later, Hannah discovered a picture Becky took of Derek selling drugs in her Friendnet account, but Derek said the picture was not enough proof without an eyewitness. The team, however, gathered enough proof to arrest Derek for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Derek said that the people in Ocean Shore were willing to turn a blind eye to his lucrative drug-selling business, except Becky. Reasoning that she "did not belong" and because of the picture she took of his drug-dealing, Derek tracked Becky down with a GPS and froze her to death with a liquid nitrogen canister (playing loud electronic music in the process, explaining the broken frozen bits of her body). The Honorable Dante sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Frank and the player helped bartender Eva Sanchez retrieve her (adult) film contract and solved a "mugging" case involving lifeguard Zack Taylor and a monkey belonging to street performer Lenny Spitfire. Afterwards, Chief Marquez decided to relocate the team to Bayou Bleu, much to Frank's dismay. Summary Victim *'Becky Walden' (found frozen to death on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Derek Stone' Suspects C61ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C61LennySpitfire.png|Lenny Spitfire C61RogerStrout.png|Roger Strout C61DerekStone.png|Derek Stone C61EvaSanchez.png|Eva Sanchez Killer's Profile *The killer listens to electronic music. *The killer uses a GPS device. *The killer drinks cocktails. *The killer wears glow sticks. *The killer has burn marks. Crime Scenes PBC5-CS1A.PNG|Beach PBC5-CS1B.PNG|Campfire PBC5-CS2A.PNG|Boardwalk PBC5-CS2B.PNG|Gift Shop PBC5-CS3A.PNG|Night Club PBC5-CS3B.PNG|Club Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Speargun; Victim identified: Becky Walden) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to electronic music) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses GPS) *Examine Speargun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Roger Strout) *Talk to Roger about his speargun. (Prerequisite: Roger's Fingerprints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boardwalk) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Roger interrogated; Clues: Bargain Bin, Torn T-Shirt) *Examine Bargain Bin. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Examine Bloody Sword. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lenny Spitfire) *Question Lenny about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Examine Torn T-Shirt. (Result: "Killer Friends" T-Shirt; New Suspect: Zack Taylor) *Talk to Zack about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: "Killer Friends" T-Shirt restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Night Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Ice Bucket, Torn Flyer, Locked GPS Device) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Flyer for Derek Stone's Event; New Suspect: Derek Stone; Profile update: Derek listens to electronic music) *Question Derek about his club event. (Prerequisite: Flyer for Derek Stone's Event restored; Profile updated: Derek uses GPS) *Examine Locked GPS Device. (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device. (06:00:00) *Examine Unknown Particle. (Prerequisite: GPS Device analyzed; Result: Cocktail; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Eva Sanchez) *Question Eva about threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed; Profile updated: Eva uses GPS; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gift Shop) *Investigate Gift Shop. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clues: Torn Pamphlet, Octopus) *Examine Torn Pamphlet. (Result: Infographic) *Interrogate Lenny about the infographic. (Prerequisite: Infographic restored; Profile updated: Lenny listens to electronic music and uses GPS) *Examine Octopus. (Result: Octopus Carus) *Interrogate Roger about his illegal dealings. (Prerequisite: Octopus Carus identified; Profile updated: Roger uses GPS) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Quiz Derek about selling drugs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Derek drinks cocktails) *Investigate Club Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Printer, Stained T-Shirt; Profile updated: Zack listens to electronic music) *Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Meme of Eva) *Talk to Eva about the meme. (Prerequisite: Meme of Eva unraveled; Profile updated: Eva listens to electronic music and drinks cocktails) *Examine Stained T-Shirt. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Quiz Zack about breaking the victim's heart. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Zack uses GPS and drinks cocktails) *Investigate Campfire. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Beanie Hat, Liquid Nitrogen; Murder Weapon registered: Liquid Nitrogen) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Fluorescent Substance) *Analyze Fluorescent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glow sticks) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what's going on with Eva. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Night Club. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clue: Torn Contract) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Adult Film Contract) *Give her contract back to Eva. (Prerequisite: Adult Film Contract restored; Reward: MALE Poseidon Crown, Poseidon Costume, FEMALE Mermaid Hair, Mermaid Costume) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Fanny Pack) *Examine Fanny Pack. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Give his fanny pack back to Zack. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Beach. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Pile of Fruit) *Examine Pile of Fruit. (Result: Lenny's Monkey) *Ask Lenny about the monkey. (Prerequisite: Lenny's Monkey found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Bayou Bleu)! (No stars) Trivia 's troll on Eva.]] *All suspects with the exception of Eva Sanchez appeared previously in Ocean Shore's previous cases. *This is the first Pacific Bay case (albeit one of the cases in the game overall) not to require stars to advance in-between chapters and cases. *There are two Easter eggs in this case's crime scenes featuring Grimsborough PD members: **in the "Beach" crime scene, we can find a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner; **in the "Gift Shop" crime scene we can find a US postal stamp with Samuel King's face. *After unlocking the portable printer, it prints a picture of Eva's face swapped with the popular meme face known as "trollface". *In the crime scene "Campfire", you can find a cigarette box marked "Pretty Lights", which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. This cigarette brand was also mentioned during the events of Good Cop Dead Cop. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore